Dark Wolf (LOTM)
BlackGarurumon is an evil Digimon and is possibly one of the most evil digimon villains. He is everything Kurata hates about digimons. He also is responsible of many deaths in the multiverse. Main Allies: Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora, Unalaq, Sebastian Shaw, Predaking, Tolian Soran, Baron Zemo Rivals: Mister Sinister and Haytham Kenway Main Enemies: Blue, Bender, Secondary Main Enemies: Slade, Death the Kid, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Sora Takenouchi Tertiary Main Enemies: Twilight Sparkle and Princess Anna Goals: 1. Take over Disney 2. Conquer the Multiverse and turn into a anarchy 3. Release the Evil Entity to destroy Cartoon Network universe other universes 4. Destroy Equestria 5. Kill both Blue and Bender 6. Make Aleu his queen consort and Sora and Cadence his slaves BlackGarurumon was once a Gabumon called Kyle and was friend of Blue but he betrayed his friends and team up with Galacta Knight to kill his friends. He almost all of his friends and nearly kill Blue but was foiled and defeated by Protoman, Slade and Anti-Cosmo, he escapes but swore revenge. Somehow he gain the form of BlackGarurumon and became more evil than before. He then tried solely to take over using Discord and Dr.Weil using the future which was foiled by a unknowingly Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Twilight with time travel being something against all laws and with powerful Wardens with god like powers. BlackGarurumon having learned this extended his vegenace plan attacks to Bender as well as Blue and this is the main reason he did all his abductions on heroes. BlackGarurumon is one of the most evil villains in the entire multiuniverse and he is the archenemy of Blue and The Alpha Team. He wants to take over Disney but not for destroy it, like Galvatron, Sigma and Malefor, but for take control of all universe . Like Malefor, BlackGarurumon also wants to destroy Equestria and have kidnapping and killing many ponies and non ponies as well as have destroying Cloudsdale, Appleosa and Manehattan and taking over Ponyville and The Crystal Empire. He also wants realese the Evil Entity to destroy Cartoon Network universe and other universes who he considerers "insignificants" He also kidnaps Sora, Donald, Goofy, Meowth, Belle Princess Cadence, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dipper, Mabel, Flash Sentry, Sabrina, Harvey, Yako, Wako, Dot and others and torturing them with the help of his followers. He knows Blue love Cadence, and for this reason he kidnaps her to Blackmailing him. He also want to kill Princess Celestia to destroy Twilight's spirit with the help of Lord of Darkness. He also have kill the DigiDestined apart of Tai and Sora and destroys New Genesis with the help of Brainiac and kills Highfather. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Allies: Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, Mooch Enemies: Blue, Bender, Sora Takenouchi Zoe, Liz, Max, Shin, Zack, Nick, Sam, Rocky, James, Maggie, Eric, Andy, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jack Bauer, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Gohan, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Makoto, Protoman, Aleu, Magneto, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Death the Kid, Discord, Mr.Gold, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Mysterion, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Normam, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Eska, Princess Anna, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, Templar Orders, Kratos, The Striker Force Relationships Main Allies Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora Unalaq Sebastian Shaw Predaking Tolian Soran Baron Zemo Main Enemies Blue Bender Sora Takenouchi Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Provoker Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Digi Team Category:Main Villains Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Fallen Hero Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Blue's Archenemies Category:Upcoming Main Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Hegemony Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Tricksters Category:Almost Successful Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Big Bads Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour